


Inktober: Warmth

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avalanches, Cave-In, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: "Cold, snowy places put Bucky on edge, and being trapped in a cave doubled that. Having the three people whom he cared about most with him, lessened some of the stress and fear. Their physical warmth acted like an anchor and a balm. It kept him from spinning out of control and treated his emotional wounds."Bucky, Clint, Steve, and Tony are trapped in a cave after an avalanche.





	Inktober: Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165998742779/inktober-warmth).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Bucky scooted closer to Steve. The chill of the cave fought through Bucky’s tac gear, and he hugged Clint tighter. Clint sat in Bucky’s lap with Bucky’s legs braced on either side. He shivered and snuggled into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky watched as Tony fiddled with the wiring in his Iron Man gauntlet. The Avengers had gotten word about a few hidden Hydra bases, and had gone to investigate. Tony with his technology had been able to pinpoint three bases on the icy mountain, and the team had split up.

There had been jokes about Steve wanting to keep his boyfriends close, and Bucky had even razzed Steve for his ‘strategic’ groupings. The groupings had remained the same though and Bucky was grateful for that. Hydra had managed a surprise attack against the four boyfriends. In the attack, Tony’s repulsors had been damaged. One goon had gotten a good shot on Steve (whose shoulder was currently bandaged but still covered in blood). Then to top it off, the four had retreated into a cave, only to be trapped inside by an avalanche.

Bucky probably would have lost it if he were trapped with anyone else.

Cold, snowy places put him on edge, and being trapped in a cave doubled that. Having the three people whom he cared about most with him, lessened some of the stress and fear. Their physical warmth acted like an anchor and a balm. It kept him from spinning out of control and treated his emotional wounds.

Bucky closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Clint’s head. His nose touched the nape of Clint’s neck.

Clint reached up behind him and clutched the hair at the back of Bucky’s head. “I got you.”

Bucky smiled, Clint’s words giving him just as much warmth as his physical presence.

“You okay, Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony had taken to pacing the cave as he worked on fixing his gauntlet. “The heating systems in my suit are fine.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “I wasn’t asking about the heating systems.”

Tony stopped pacing. He took a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get my repulsors fixed. Then I can blast us out of here, and blast anyone who might be waiting for us on the other side.”

Steve nodded. His lips were pressed firmly together, and worry wrinkled his brow.

Bucky reached between him and Steve. He laced their hands together. They shared a look.

Bucky wasn’t the only one among them who hated caves. Tony wasn’t the type to admit to weakness, especially while in a crisis. It would only make matters worse if Steve or Bucky tried to draw a confession out of him. So Steve and Bucky nodded in understanding.

They’d let Tony pace as much as he wanted while he worked on fixing his gauntlet. If it looked like he was about to spiral, they’d bring him over into their nest of boyfriends and calm him down as best they could. Whether that meant offering physical comfort or promising that they would escape.

And they would escape, there was no doubt in Bucky’s mind about that.


End file.
